


Omegaverse AU

by Oniryx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alpha x Alpha, Alpha x Omega x Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom omega x sub alpha, I'll add more tags, M/M, Magnus uses his psychic powers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urethral Play, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: I'm back on my bullshit.Here shameless smut set in an Omegaverse AU.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Perturabo, Horus/Sanguinius (WH40K), Konrad Curze/Rogal Dorn, Lion El'Jonson/Alpharius/Omegon, Lion El'Jonson/Roboute Guilliman, Lorgar Aurelian/Magnus (WH40k), Lorgar Aurelian/Roboute Guilliman, Rogal Dorn/Roboute Guilliman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Roboute Guilliman/Lorgar Aurelian

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm already writing a ff about Lorgar but I miss writing this kind of thing.

His brother was so hard to please.

Roboute Guilliman, primarch of the XIIIth legion, was working inside his chamber on the Macragge's Honour, filling papers for new orders he had to give his sons on a world they just conquered. They and his brother's legion, the Word Bearers.

The Emperor Himself ordered those two to unite their strength for some weeks, in order to make sure that little human's empire became fully compliant to His Imperium.  
Unfortunately, Lorgar and Guilliman weren't really close. Like, they actually weren't.

He didn't hate his brother, he just wanted to treat everyone the same, without letting his emotions get in the way. This was the most rational thing to do, especially when you have a Crusade to lead. Lorgar didn't share this view, his brother was filled with passion and imagination and usually let his feelings lead his way.  
They couldn't be more different, Guilliman thought. 

Roboute didn't even hate Omegas, indeed he actually loved most of his omega brothers, like Sanguinius, Dorn and Corvus. They were all so gentle and kind with him, so usually calm and open to help each other. And they were particularly submissive with him, even if they tried to hide it.  
Everyone of them but Lorgar. 

His golden brother was always hard and cold with him, even though Roboute was supposed to be the serious one here. It was cristal clear that Lorgar didn't like him, as he was always so kind and warm with their other brothers, especially with Magnus. 

Still, as long as they could work together without any problems, Guilliman was satisfied with this. 

However, his little brother was still an Omega and what's worse was that the last time they met, Guilliman could smell that Lorgar's heat would soon come. This shouldn't have been a problem, as long as his brother could take his pills or enjoy himself with his own sons, even if some rumors said that Lorgar nearly killed the last of his sons who tried to convince him to have sex. 

_Well, this isn't my problem,_ Guilliman thought, without knowing that it'll soon become his problem. 

Someone knocked at the door. 

"My Lord, Primarch Lorgar is here to see you", said one of his son. 

Guilliman did his best to hide his surprise, and his displeasure, and nodded. "Let him in". 

The Ultramarine did as his Father ordered and walked out of the chamber once Lorgar was inside, closing the doors. 

The golden primarch looked at his brother's chamber, a serious and bored look on his face. 

Guilliman rose his head from the papers and looked at his brother. While the blonde primarch was wearing his full armor, his brother was only wearing his usual dark grey robes. 

"Do you need something, brother?", Guilliman said. 

Lorgar approached him slowly, stopping once he was before the giant desk.  
"Your reports are late, I've been waiting until now. Are you starting to lose control over your tasks, Guilliman?".

Roboute didn't respond to his brother's bait, but became more serious. 

"I'm sure I've send them all three hours and thirty-six minutes ago. Have you checked carefully?". 

Lorgar crossed his arms, nodding.  
"I've received nothing". 

"This is weird..", Guilliman rose up, leaving his pen on the papers.  
"Maybe there has been a problem while sending them". 

"A problem you knew nothing about?", a little amused smile grew on Lorgar's lips. "You should rest, brother, I think you might be tired after all this days".

There he was again, always so spiteful.

"I'm not tired, thanks for caring, _brother_ ".

The blonde primarch moved to one side of the desk, taking some of his papers.  
"Wait here for a bit. I'll go check what happened".

Lorgar said nothing and Guilliman walked away, approaching the door.

He suddenly stopped.

Guilliman stood still, watching before him. Slowly he turned his head back toward his brother, seeing his golden brother who was helping himself standing with one of his arms on Guilliman's desk.

Roboute couldn't see much from there but for his brother lightly trembling.  
And, he could smell it. He could clearly smell the unmistakable scent of his brother's heat.

"Brother?", he said, turning to face his suffering little brother.  
Slowly he moved closer to him but stopped again. Guilliman knew that if he approached his brother more than this, his instincts would have taken over his rational mind.

Lorgar was keeping one of his hand on Guilliman's deck, trembling but never letting his brother see him like this.

"Haven't you said that you had something to do, Guilliman?", he clenched his teeth, trying to not to fall down. His knees were trembling as well.

"Why haven't you taken your pills?".

Lorgar growled a little, both of his arms now on the desk.  
"This wasn't supposed to be the time".

"Wasn't supposed to be the time? Brother I've noticed it three days ago, how comes you haven't?".

Guilliman ran a hand on his blonde hair in exasperation.

"I'm gonna bring you some pills then, my apothecary surely has them". He was about to move again when another wave of Lorgar's scent hit him, causing him to stop again. 

Roboute heard his brother falling to his knees before his desk, then he turned to see him still trembling.  
The primarch approached his brother and rested one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Guilliman", Lorgar managed to say while trembling, feeling his heat become stronger because of the alpha behind him.

Again, Aurelian was showing his displeasure for him. Guilliman moved his hand only to take his brother's hips and lift him on the table, forcing him to stay there, completely under his control. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Lorgar started to move his legs against Guilliman and tried to hit him with his arms. 

Roboute took his wrists with one hand, forcing his arms behind his brother's back and leaning on him. He brought his head closer to his brother's shoulder, smelling his exotic scent. Lorgar wore a warm and salty scent, something that reminded Guilliman of the deserts where his little brother was raised. 

Then, considering that Lorgar didn't wanted to bend and submit even if forced like this, he bit his ear, licking it gently just after. 

Guilliman smiled when hearing his brother's moan. Lorgar clearly regretted letting his brother see his reaction, as he tried to free himself using more strength. 

"Leave me!". 

While removing the piece of armor between his legs, Guilliman paid no attention to his brother, instead once he was free from his restrictions, he used the same hand to touch his brother's legs. 

His hand ran against Lorgar's thighs, under his robes, and he clearly felt his brother trembling again, faster, but not with fear. 

When Guilliman reached Lorgar's staff, his little brother let out a stronger moan, not fully controlling his own body. Roboute stroked his brother's already hard cock, moving his hand faster and faster. 

"It was your fault brother, and I can't risk to leave you walking through my ship in this condition".

Lorgar clenched his firsts against the table, moaning, ruining some of his brother's papers. 

Then, Guilliman moved his hands to his brother's hips, keeping him in place as he moved his dick against Lorgar's entrance. He heard Aurelian's moans becoming stronger and louder.

"Just.. Do it", Lorgar said while moving one hand to his dick, stroking it.

Guilliman could have done it, they would have sex and it would have ended there. But this wasn't what he wanted, or better, he wanted to take his brother, he yearned for being inside him, but he wanted something more.

So, he took Lorgar's hand away from his dick, hearing him growing with displeasure, and blocked his hands on the table. He wouldn't have let his brother to take what he wanted without giving him something else in return.

"Beg for it".

"Huh?", Lorgar turned his head toward his brother, surprised by his request. His grey eyes were wide open after seeing Guilliman's cruel and amused smile.

"I said", Roboute moved one of his fingers inside his brother's ass, feeling Lorgar's deep muscles contracting against his finger. "Beg for it".

Aurelian growled a little, trying to move his hips to let his brother's enter more inside. He was panting, heat was giving him no rest.

"P-Please", Lorgar said. "Take me".

Guilliman's smile grew larger and let another finger enter his brother's ass.  
"More".

"Take me! Here on this damned table, take me. I want to feel you inside me".

Roboute was now satisfied enough. He moved his fingers out and pushed himself inside Lorgar with one powerful thrust.  
Lorgar clenched his teeth and fists in pain, letting out a loud moan of both pleasure and pain.

Slowly, Guilliman moved inside him, thrusting faster and faster immediately after. He wanted to fuck his brother, yes, but he also wanted him to understand who was in charge.

Keeping his hands on Lorgar's hips, he moved him too, controlling his brother's body as he wanted.

After many minutes, Lorgar was already leaking from his cock, unfortunately Guilliman wasn't even close to his peak.

Roboute moved one hand on his brother's breast, touching and pinching one nipple. Thrusting faster, with the other hand he stroke his brother's dick and soon Lorgar was overwhelmed by pleasure, cumming in his brother's hand and staining the ground.

Guilliman slowed down a bit while Lorgar was laying on the table, panting, his cheeks completely red and sweat everywhere.  
Then, he pulled out his dick from his brother's ass only to turn him over, back on the metal table. He took his legs and raised them on his arms, taking Lorgar's hips with his hand and pushing his cock inside again, immediately starting to thrust inside him again.

Lorgar's moans soon returned, louder than before.

Guilliman kept thrusting, watching his brother moving under him, contracting his muscles each time he pushed inside, overwhelmed by powerful waves of pleasure.

It went on for many many minutes, until Guilliman finally let go, cumming inside Aurelian after a mighty thrust. He pulled himself on him while releasing himself, starting to bite Lorgar's neck, as his brother cummed again, wetting their chests. 

"Now let me go", Lorgar said, hiding his eyes under his big arm, still panting. 

"I can't. If I pull out now I'll hurt you. Wait for ten minutes more until I've finished releasing himself inside, then I'll leave you". 

Aurelian growled, trying anyway to move from his position, but immediately stopped when he realized that their body were just like glued together, it hurts trying to push Guilliman's dick out. So, he stood there, with his blonde brother laying on him, both panting. 

"Didn't you know about this? This is what happens when you have sex during the heat", Guilliman observed his brother, too tired to try and get angry at him. 

"I've never done this during the heat, asshole", Lorgar was still covering his eyes, resting on the table. 

Guilliman was sincerely surprised. "Really? You always spend so many time with Magnus, it's impossible that you've never-". 

"As I said, I've never done it during my heat. I didn't know how it worked". 

Guilliman kept quiet, watching him. He rose a hand to touch his brother's cheek. "You were good". 

"Mph", Lorgar slapped his hand. 

They both remained still, Lorgar laying on the table and Guilliman resting on him, for many minutes, until Lorgar finally broke the silence. 

"When will you stop cumming?!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple: Konrad Curze/Rogal Dorn.  
> And I won't be gentle.


	2. Konrad Curze/Rogal Dorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konrad is a sadist and Dorn is a masochist. What do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: This chapter is completely wrong, there may be things that you won't like, as master-slave behavior, choking, hurting and the little thing Konrad do with his pen (it's similar to what he did in my last Konrad/Fulgrim's ff).

This was wrong.

The situation he was stuck in was completely and utterly wrong.

With _Konrad_.

Dorn respected and admired many of his brothers, such as Lion, Horus and mostly Guilliman. The last one was his best friend, someone to talk to, someone who will help and support you in any ways possible, even when his heat comes.

Dorn has never hid that Guilliman was the best option for him to help deal with his heat. He was a gentle and caring alpha, never completely lost to his instincts. They have had sex many times.

But this was now completely different.

During his last meeting with his brother Konrad Curze, primarch of the Night Lords, they ended up in a fight. Konrad fought without honor or respect for his enemy and Dorn wasn't used to this kind of fight, for this reason Konrad easily struck him down and while he was lost to his crazy rage, he repeatedly hit his brother with his claw. Dorn's face was a mess once Konrad calmed down and unfortunately Konrad noticed something he shouldn't have.

"You're hard", Konrad said, moving one of his hands between Dorn's legs.

Rogal fought to free himself, his statuary face was red with shame and embarrassment, but Konrad didn't let him go away, instead he moved his face near Dorn's ear and whispered:  
"Meet me in my private chamber. I'll be waiting for you on board the Nightfall".

And now here he was. Waiting for his crazy brother to open the door of his chamber.

He was ashamed, but something has pushed him there. He was satisfied with his _encounters_ with Guilliman, of course, his blonde brother was basically the perfect alpha, but he couldn't hide that he has always wanted something more and he just couldn't tell Roboute about this.

Konrad opened the door. He was not wearing his armor, instead he wore leather black robes. Dorn was in full armor and, even like this, Konrad was way taller than him.

Konrad let his brother enter the room and Dorn didn't hide his disgust when seeing some corpses piled near one of the walls.

"You shouldn't keep those things here, brother", said Dorn.

Konrad paid him no attention and walked to his desk's chair, sitting.

"I have some work to finish", he said while taking his pen and focusing on the papers before him.  
Dorn didn't said anything, he just stood still.

"Suck me off". 

Konrad's words immediately hit Dorn, as a little shade of red colored his cheeks.

"What? Brother don't-".

"I said 'Suck me off' ", Konrad lazily turned his head toward Dorn, his black eyes looked really bored.  
"Do it or just leave".

Dorn was shocked, he has never heard someone talk like that, especially not to a primarch. However, he wanted to know how it could have been with his brother and they both knew the reason why he has come there.

Rogal slowly approached his brother and knelt between his open legs, gently undoing his pants. Konrad's dick was pale-grey exactly like the rest of his body, but even if it was still flaccid, Dorn noticed how _long_ it was.

He took his brother's dick into his mouth, gently, sucking him off slowly and moving his hand at his base. 

"Remove the armor between your legs", Konrad ordered again and Dorn obeyed, leaving his nearly half hard dick exposed. 

A moans escaped Dorn's lips when Konrad touched his dick with one of his naked feet. He was stroking it, not even trying to be gentle, pushing it against his brother's legs, sometimes leaving some little scratches on Dorn's cock with his nails. 

And Rogal was immediately hard. 

"You're truly a masochist, Dorn". 

His brother didn't responded, still sucking Konrad's dick, without being able to completely make it hard. 

"You're not even good at this. I thought Guilliman taught you how to do it properly". 

Rogal was about to leave his brother's cock when Konrad suddenly took his hair and pushed him, his dick now completely inside Dorn's throat.  
Rogal tried to break free, using his hands to help himself, unfortunately Konrad was incredibly stronger and surely in a better position. 

"Continue your work". 

Tears were filling Dorn's eyes, as he couldn't breath anymore, but when he understood that he was under Konrad's control, he gave up and returned to his work, sucking his brother's long dick, using his tongue. 

After a few minutes, Konrad was finally completely hard inside his brother's throat.  
He left him and Dorn immediately turned away from him, coughing hard, heavy breathing again. And his thick dick was leaking with liquid.

He was just choking to death and he liked it. This thought was filling his pride with immense shame. 

Konrad took Dorn's dick with both his feet, working on it while observing his brother's reaction. Rogal was shaking with both pleasure and shame, his face red and his eyes unable to meet Konrad's ones. 

"Remove your armor". 

After a few seconds, Dorn nodded and undressed himself, leaving his armor and clothes on the ground. Konrad rose on his feet. 

"Bent down". 

"Brother, you can't keep order me around-". 

Dorn's words died in his throat, as Konrad took his hair, pulling his brother's head back. 

"I give orders and you obey. Shut your mouth before I fill it with something else than my dick. Now, bent down".

After Konrad moved his hand from his brother's haid, Dorn slowly bend before him, standing there like a submitted dog before its master. 

Konrad walked behind him and raised one foot to touch Dorn's ass, pushing his toe against his brother's entrance.  
Rogal trembled a little, feeling one of Curze's toes inside of him. 

Konrad then moved away his foot and squatted down to take Dorn's clothes. He carefully twisted them, creating a sort of whip. After observing his new toy for a little, he suddenly hit Dorn's ass with it, with enough strength to leave a red mark on his butt. 

Rogal let a loud moan leaving his mouth. He was surprised too, that was a reaction he hasn't planned. 

His brother was apparently amused, as he hit him again, stronger than before. Dorn moaned again, this time it was a mix of pleasure and pain. And he loved it. 

Konrad hit him again and again, until his brother's ass was completely red and his dick leaking with pre cum. 

"Are you really gonna cum just with this?", Curze asked, observing his brother carefully.  
Dorn didn't answer, too ashamed of himself. 

Konrad rose on his feet again, leaving the improvised whip on the ground. He took the pen he was using just some minutes ago and approached his brother. 

"You're not gonna cum until I say so", he said while running his hands around Dorn's body, caressing his hips and breast with his cold long fingers. Then, he took his brother's dick with one hand and pushed the pen inside with the other. 

Dorn clenched his teeth in pain, all of his muscles contracting against that intrusion. He panted hard, but he couldn't help but letting moans escaping his lips. 

Konrad slowly pushed the whole pen inside his brother's suffering cock, then, without any preparations, he entered in full with one powerful thrust. Rogal screamed in pain, his dick twitching.  
If it wasn't for the pen, he would have cummed immediately. 

Konrad leaned on his brother, smelling his scent and licking the flesh on his shoulders and neck. Then, he started to thrust inside. 

He definitely wasn't like Guilliman, thought Rogal. His blonde brother was powerful but gentle, always checking if he was hurting him or not, always so much in control, his thrusts were rhythmic, controlled and calculated.  
Konrad was none of this. 

His pale brother was fucking him like an animal, not caring if he was hurting him, _which he definitely was_ , his thrusts were completely chaotic, first he entered with his whole length but then moved just a little, his speed too was completely random. 

While fucking him hard, Konrad was scratching Dorn's whole breast with his nails, leaving soon little traces of blood. With one hand he moved then to one of his nipple, twitching it hard, pushing and pulling it until the flesh was completely red and violet. 

Smelling his brother omega's scent, Konrad couldn't help but mating with more strength.  
Omegas were always to damned tempting. 

Then, Dorn screamed again in shock. Konrad bit him on his neck with his long teeth, sucking his blood with greed, drinking it to satisfy his temporary thirst. 

Even with all the pain he was feeling, Dorn has never been so excited in all his life. His dick was desperately twitching, wanting to release his semen, but Konrad carefully kept in place the pen, keeping one finger on his brother's dick. 

While sucking and thrusting, Konrad playfully moved away his finger, and the pen slowly came out. He took it again, without completely pulling it out from Dorn's dick, and started to moved it in and out his brother's urethra. 

Tears were falling down Rogal's cheeks. 

"Please, brother. I beg you, let me cum!", he was crying, moaning and panting desperately. 

"Not until I'm done". 

Dorn bit his lips, he was feeling so much pleasure it was killing him, driving him mad like the man who was mounting him. 

Konrad pushed the pen inside again and moved his hands against Dorn's throat, choking him with his long fingers. Rogal tried to talk and protest but as his brother was pulling his head back while choking him, it was impossible to speak.  
His brother's thrusts became faster as Dorn started to lose his consciousness due to the lack of air. 

Then, Curze finally came, leaving his brother's neck, after completely entering inside. He filled him out completely. 

The pen fell on the ground along with Dorn's infinite cum. He has never felt something like this and his dick couldn't stop cumming. Rogal fell on the ground when Konrad left him, still twitching in pleasure, while Curze's cum was spilling out of his ass.

Curze rose on his feet. "You're truly a masochist, Dorn". 

Rogal didn't moved, still releasing his cum while overwhelmed by pleasure.  
This was what he truly liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Next: Lion/Guilliman (Alpha x Alpha)


	3. Lion El'Jonson/Roboute Guilliman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha x Alpha

The atmosphere inside the meeting room was definitely weird.

Around a giant metal table, four primarchs were sitting, discussing their next moves. Horus was the one leading the conversation, as usual, but Sanguinius was oddly quiet.  
Those two were a couple and everyone knew it, they were so perfect together. But today something was off, or at least this was what Guilliman thought.

Even if the Angel was an omega, he has always had his brothers' full respect and loyalty, as he was one of the strongest warriors among them. Sanguinius always talked to his brothers like they were all on the same level, like if Alpha/Omega's differences didn't exist.  
Unfortunately for them, especially for the Alpha ones, he was still one of the most desirable Omega their brothers had and this was dangerous for two simple reasons: one, Sanguinius was strong enough beat basically all of them in a fight, especially if they tried to force him; two, he was Horus' partner.

All Alphas are incredibly possessive and jealous over their mate, now imagine if the alpha is a Primarch, and not _any_ primarchs, but the favorite son of the Emperor of Mankind, the one who will soon gain the title of Warmaster, the most respected and powerful between all of the Emperor's sons.  
You _don't_ want to take what's his, unless you crave for a slow and painful death. And his brothers knew it. 

Guilliman looked at his other brother, the primarch of the first legion, Lion El'Jonson. As always, he was completely serious and still, he probably hasn't even noticed anything wrong between their brothers. 

Roboute shaked his head lightly and turned his gaze on the hologram in front of them. _It's not my problem, maybe they have just argued about something before the meeting_ , he thought. 

"That's it, brothers. That's how we must handle this", said Horus. 

Sanguinius was clearly distracted but gave a light nod, always trusting his brother's plans. 

"As long as you focus only on your targets and not ours, we can do this", Lion crossed his arms, still remembering some past 'incidents' between the two of them. 

Horus raised his arms, smiling. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about it". 

The Lion didn't answer nor moved at all, still keeping his proud and quiet attitude. 

"Guilliman, do you have something else to say?", Horus smiled at him. 

Roboute thought for a few seconds then looked at his brother to add something else to his plans but the words died in his throat. Horus was watching at him in a different way: his gentle and deep eyes were now filled with a weird shadow and a grin on his lips as he carefully studied his blonde brother, not hiding his amusement.

Guilliman stood still, serious as always, _What's that look?_.  
Then, he felt it. 

His blue eyes were wide in surprise as he turned his gaze on the Angel. Sanguinius was clearly embarrassed, not able to raise his eyes from the ground, his long feathers ruffled. 

"Continue, brother, I'm listening", said Lupercal showing his perfect white teeth with his grin. 

Guilliman swallowed a little and looked at Horus again, organizing the right words in his mind, then spoke. 

Sanguinius' pheromones were damn powerful. Everyone in the room smelled them and everyone was affected by them. The urge to take him and merciless fuck him on the table was something everyone was thinking.  
One omega in heat in the same room with three alpha was really dangerous. 

When Roboute finished his talk, he sighed. "Brother, we must go now", he said watching at Horus, he has to walk out of there before losing his control. 

"We haven't finished yet", Horus responded. It was like he wasn't affected by the Angel's scent, as he was acting more proudly and arrogantly than before. 

Guilliman didn't know what to think about it. He gave a fast glance to the Lion, who was still in his place, the only difference from before was his breathing speed, which was faster than usual. Roboute returned his gaze on Horus. 

"You can't leave Sanguinius here, not in this conditions".

"Can't you control yourself anymore, brother?", Horus responded, amused. 

Guilliman was now rather angry at his brother's attitude.  
Suddenly Sanguinius moved his wings, flapping them as he hugged himself, trembling. Because of the air moved by his giant beautiful wings, more of his scent hits the alphas in the room. 

"Horus.. Please", the Angel was shaking, his sweet voice trembling. So damn inviting. 

The Lion didn't moved for the whole scene, only standing up after Sanguinius' words.  
"Take him out right now Horus, or I'll take him before you". 

Horus' smile didn't fade, indeed it grew larger.  
Guilliman sighed again, he couldn't permit his brothers to fight over this. Two or more alpha yearning for the same omega was a declaration of war, they would have fought each other until just one remained.  
Omegas were such a problem sometimes. 

However, it wasn't Sanguinius' fault this time, of this Guilliman was sure. Surely it has been Horus to plan this. 

"Horus, _please_ , take him away", said Roboute. 

Lupercal rose up, laughing. "As you wish, brothers. I'll call you when we're finished", he gently moved his hands on Sanguinius, who suddenly moaned.  
"Let's go, I must take care of you". 

Guilliman trembled when hearing his brother's moan, but his strength was immense and didn't move from his position.  
Horus took Sanguinius on his arms and walked away, bringing him to his chamber. 

When the door closed, Guilliman fell on his seat, running a hand on his blonde hair in exasperation. He was hard. 

He sighed again when remembering he wasn't alone in the room, Lion was still on his seat, serious as always, his green eyes focused on his little brother. 

"I should go to my chamber too", Guilliman said while standing up again. "See you in some hours, brother". 

He didn't even feel him.  
In just a blink of an eye, his older brother was behind him, towering over him.  
Guilliman stopped immediately when feeling his brother's shadow on him. 

"Brother?", slowly he turned his head toward the primarch behind him. 

Before he could even react and fight back, Lion slammed him on the table, blocking his arms behind his back and leaning on him to reduce his movements. 

Roboute immediately tried to fight, it was a natural instinct, but he soon realized that it was useless, as his brother was keeping him under his own body, _in such submitted position_. He tried to free his arms, but Lion was stronger than him. 

"Brother, leave me immediately", Guilliman said, still trying to break free.  
He immediately stopped when feeling his brother's dick moving against his ass' cheeks, their armor's pieces already gone. 

"Don't even think about it!", Roboute fought with more strength now. They were both alphas and even if he admired his older brother, he could never accept _this_. 

"Stop fighting, Roboute". 

Lion leaned on him, resting his head on Guilliman's shoulder. He was heavy breathing, but still in control, as always, while moving his hips, thrusting his dick between his brother's thighs. 

Roboute bit his lower lip, trying to control his breath. It lasted for a few seconds, until Lion moved his fingers inside his mouth, exploring his brother's mouth with them. 

This was a sign of dominance and he couldn't allow it.  
Guilliman bit Lion's fingers, causing him to move them out immediately. However, his older brother wasn't angry at him. 

"I would advise you to lick them properly, I don't want to hurt you after". 

"After?! Brother, you're lying to your self if you think I'll let you-", Guilliman's words died in his throat as Lion pulled his fingers inside his mouth again, now carefully keeping his mouth open so that he couldn't bite him again. 

While thrusting slowly between his thighs, the lion moved the other hand to his brother's hard dick, stroking it. He heard Guilliman repressing his moans, this meant he was doing it right. 

Lion wasn't good at reading other people's emotions, but he didn't want to completely force his brother. He respected him for his victories and for his honor code, he couldn't ruin their relationship and his pride for this. He just wanted to convince him first. 

He felt Guilliman's dick twitching and he understood that he was close. He stopped stroking him and used that hand to keep his brother down, while moved the other hand from Guilliman's mouth to his ass. 

Roboute contracted when feeling that intrusion. Moving his legs and his arms in a useless attempt to break free, he growled when understanding that he just couldn't move. 

Lion's fingers were slick because of Guilliman's spit and easily entered inside. His brother was so damn tight, but Lion knew it was normal, as he too was an alpha.  
He moved his fingers slowly, with little and short thrusts, outstratching his brother's walls while trying not to hurt him. 

This went on for many minutes, the more the lion was preparing him and the more Guilliman's moans were louder, even if he always bit his lips, not wanting to show any signs of submission.  
Lion leaned on his brother again, licking his neck then his ear. 

"No one will ever know about this, you don't have to hide your voice".

This didn't truly help Guilliman, but at least it was good for his pride to know that his brother would never talk about this. He let go just a little. 

Lion pulled out his fingers and took his brother by the hips, turning him over, back on the table. Guilliman couldn't hide his surprise, crying out a little. His older brother has just lifted him in full armor, except for the part between his legs, like it was nothing more than a feather. _How much exactly strong was the lion?_

"Roboute", Lion called. "Tell me if you want me to continue. I won't touch you anymore if you say 'no' ". 

Guilliman kept one arm on his head, panting, his dick still twitching and leaking with precum. He hated the thought of being submitted by another alpha, but he wanted to cum so hard. What was worse, seeing his older brother's strength had turned him on even more.  
Plus, Lion was the second in list for the title of Warmaster and Guilliman was a little satisfied with being lucky enough to have sex with him. 

He nodded slowly after a few seconds. "Do it". 

The Lion studied his little brother for few seconds more before moving again. He lifted Roboute's legs on his shoulders and took his hips, moving the head of his dick near his brother's entrance, feeling him moaning again. 

He entered the head with a strong thrust, but then remained still, his green eyes on Guilliman's features, to see if he was suffering or not. 

Roboute was panting, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He moved his hips a little, adjusting himself to his brother's dick. 

"Y-you can move now". 

Immediately after, Lion started to thrusts. He was slow at first, always facing his brother's blue eyes.  
Guilliman fixed his eyes on the Lion too, and what he saw only turned him on even more: his older brother was tall, more than him, his face was utterly perfect in every single detail, a sculptured hard and serious face, with deep green eyes looking down at him not with arrogance but with desire. 

As his thrusts became faster, Guilliman's eyes were wide to see how much his brother was controlling himself. It was clear for him, Lion still wore his serious and deep expression, his eyes still studying and observing what he has in front, his movements were hard and rhythmic, calculated.

It didn't take much longer to Guilliman to cum. He contracted all of his muscles, arching his back and pulling his head back while releasing himself, his cum now wetting his breast and his own face. 

During his brother's climax, the lion clenched his teeth, slowing down because Guilliman's internal muscles were squeezing his own dick, hurting him a little. While seeing his little brother panting in pleasure, he leaned over him, face to face.  
Roboute moved his eyes on his brother's, knowing he was studying him, but he was surprised when Lion licked the semen on his cheeks.

Carefully washing his face, the lion licked all of Guilliman's cum while fastening his thrusts.  
Roboute arched again, moaning louder than before. His brother was thrusting inside him with more strength, faster and deeper than before. 

Clenching his teeth, Guilliman moved his hands on the lion's ones, desperately trying to break free from his powerful grip. Useless to say, Lion didn't let him free himself so easily. 

Roboute's dick was hard again, while he cried out and moaned in both pain and pleasure. His older brother's thrusts were now completely different from before.  
Guilliman tried to break free, always contracting all of his muscles because of the sensations he was feeling. 

The Lion was fucking him like a beast now, his thrusts were deep and long, not controlled or calculated like before.  
Raising his blue eyes on the Lion, Guilliman saw his brother face now focused, firm on gaining the pleasure he was yearning for. 

Roboute cried out again, panting and finally letting his brother having his way, as he couldn't fight him. 

After many minutes, with one last thrust, Lion finally came, still moving a little while leaning on his brother. He stood there, heavy breathing then moved his eyes on Guilliman's red face. 

He moved one hand between Roboute's legs and stoke him, carefully watching him as he reached his climax, cumming in his hand. 

The Lion left him, standing up again and fixing his armor back again, then he moved one hand before Guilliman, waiting for him.  
Guilliman didn't waste time and took his brother's hand with his, sitting up to the table. Before standing up, his face violently reddened again, feeling his brother's cum leaking out of him. 

The Lion reached for his brother's armor pieces and offered them to him. Guilliman gladly took them, fixing his armor. 

"I need a bath", he said, still embarrassed for what he was feeling between his legs. 

The older brother nodded and walked out of the meeting room with him, as to escort him. 

While walking through the chambers' hall, they both suddenly stopped. They had just walked before Horus' personal chamber and Sanguinius' pheromones were everywhere. They could even hear the Angel's moans from out there. 

Guilliman will never admit that this was the first time he understood what fear is. He moved his eyes on the Lion, seeing how he was clearly tuned on _again_. 

"Brother, thank you for escorting me here", he tried to smile. "But I must really go, see you soon". 

Guilliman ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realized that Guilliman fucked many of his brothers.  
> I mean, ok, but this should have been Fulgrim's work.


	4. Magnus/Lorgar Aurelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a bit annoyed with Lorgar after finding out that he fucked another alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the sequel of the first chapter.

His back still hurts.

It has been two days since Lorgar has had sex with Guilliman and two days since he has started again to take his pills to calm his heat. They never spoke of it after that day, even though Roboute was quite worried about his brother's health, considering that those two had just mate together.

Aurelian was walking through the hallway of the Fidelitas Lex, approaching his bed chamber, finally happy that his time with Guilliman was over, they've completed their mission perfectly and could finally move on and mostly separate each other for hopefully many years.  
After entering his chamber and carefully closing the door, he froze when seeing who was already occupying his room: his brother, his best friend Magnus the Red was sitting on his bed, casually reading one of the thousand books Aurelian has in his chamber. 

"Magnus, what a surprise to see you here", Lorgar forced a gentle smile. He was happy to meet again his dear brother, but wasn't in the right mood now. 

Magnus closed the book and fixed his light blue eye on the golden primarch. "Lorgar, you don't sound so happy. Has something happened while you were working with Guilliman?". 

Lorgar stood quiet, observing his brother only to gently smile some seconds after. "Nothing important". 

The Red Kind rose to his feet, leaving the book on the desk then approached Lorgar. "Your heat has come early this time. I'm glad that Guilliman is so cold and self-disciplined, otherwise I would have thought he touched you without your consent", he said while caressing his brother's cheek with his finger. 

Lorgar turned his head, his face slightly red and his eyes low. 

Magnus moved away his hand, now wearing a serious expression while his eye was showing red burning colors.  
"I can smell his scent on you, Lorgar". 

Aurelian bit his lower lip, his cheeks red with shame, "I'm sorry, Magnus. It just happened". 

"You had sex with him during you heat, do you know what could happen because of this?". 

Lorgar clenched his teeth, annoyed. "Yes, brother, I know. There is no need for you to tell me how my body works".

Magnus carefully watched his brother, then moved one hand on his tattooed forehead, touching it with his red thumb. A powerful and dazzling light erupted from his touch, Lorgar was forced to close his grey eyes while Magnus seemed unaffected by it.

Once the light finally disappeared, Aurelian fell on his knees, hugging himself with his big golden arms, violently trembling. After just a few seconds, the scent of his heat filled the whole room.  
Magnus has increased the power of his brother's heat and biology, causing the effect of the anti-heat pills to be completely useless.

"W-What the.. What have you done, Magnus?", Lorgar's voice was low and weak, trembling like his own body, overwhelmed by desire and lust.

However, Magnus didn't responded to his brother's feeble question, instead he knelt before him, gently raising Lorgar's head with his hand.  
"Forgive me, but I can't bear the thought of you enjoying yourself under other Alphas".

Aurelian's eyes were wide open in surprise, but it lasted more than few seconds as one powerful wave of lust caused him to close his eyes again in pain. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you", with light touches, Magnus caressed his brother's temple, then his ear.  
"Come on, let's start".  
A high little cry escaped Lorgar's lips as Magnus lifted him on his shoulder.  
Another sound left his lips as Magnus pushed him on his bed, but this time it was more similar to a moan than a cry. 

His red hands runned through his little brother's body, touching the hips under the dark grey robes covering them. Another wave of desire hit the red giant and he smiled. He moved his hands under the robes, touching the naked and warm skin of Lorgar's legs, hips and stomach, in this order. He lowered his hands again, touching his brother's muscled and sensible thighs, causing another waves of pheromones to explode from Aurelian as Magnus approached his already twitching length. 

"So impatient, Lorgar", a smile curved Magnus' dark red lips

"Q-Quiet!" Lorgar managed to say as he bit his finger, still trembling. 

However, Magnus' hands never reached his brother's dick as he stopped them just a few millimeters away. When Lorgar noticed it, his trembling and wet eyes looked for his brother's confident and still eye, silently looking for answers. 

+Why have you stopped your hands?+, Lorgar knew his voice was too weak to actually work properly. 

Magnus' only eye turned in a dark shade of purple, sometimes shining with blue lights, as he deeply observed the little golden one under him, thinking.  
+Part of me is still angry at you. I believe you deserve a little punishment+.  
His hands runned on his thighs again as he lowered himself over his brother.

+What are you thinking of?+.

A weird grin curved the red Primarch's lips after hearing his brother's question, Lorgar swallowed.

+Let's see you cum without my hands on your body or my dick thrusting inside of you+.  
With his hands Magnus touched his brother's temples and rested his forehead on his brother', closing his eye.

In just a few seconds, Lorgar's body twitched, his muscles violently convulsing as he arched his back, desperately trying to move his hips, only his head was still because of Magnus' grip.  
He screamed, crying out loud sounds of pure pleasure, a maddening one.

Magnus' smile didn't faced, as he focused his will inside Lorgar's mind, inside his brother's own psyche, directly causing those spams and all those powerful waves of pure lust pulsating from the golden primarch under him.  
Lorgar clenched his teeth, as he circled Magnus with his arms, desperately yearning to be taken immediately while his muscles twitched. 

Soon, it was over.  
Aurelian came, his orgams exploding on the robes on his chest.  
He stood there, heavily breathing, his eyes closed trying to rest, his muscles sore. 

Magnus smiled, "I think I have done a good job".  
Lorgar was too confused and tired to even try and talk back, but Magnus was hard, specially not only hard, but his dick was twitching, his pre-liquid already leaking out.  
An omega felling some crazy pleasure, screaming out loud, twitching uncontrollably and sending powerful waves of lust just under his body was maddening even for him, fortunately Magnus could control himself and avoid to mercilessly rape his brother. 

The Red primarch moved away Lorgar's dark grey robes, undressing him and noticing that his dick was hard once again. He smiled and kissed Lorgar on the forehead. 

"Good boy, but now it's my turn".

Aurelian slowly opened his legs, inviting him inside. It was now Magnus' turn to swallow, his brother could put up such erotic shows when he wanted to, his body was so inviting, not to talk about his lustful expression, his grey eyes burning with desire. 

Magnus lifted Lorgar's legs on his shoulders, positioning himself and lightly raised his tattooed hips, slowly entering inside. He couldn't help but let out a weak moan as he slowly impaled Aurelian on his thick and long length.  
The more the moved deeper and the more Lorgar's moans were louder, his breath fast.

Once he was completely inside, Magnus moved his hips, adjusting himself, admiring his brother moaning under him. 

"You still fit me perfectly", he said with a grin on his red feature. Lorgar glanced at him, slightly annoyed by his comment, but it didn't last long as Magnus began to thrust. 

After a few seconds, Aurelian started to move his hips, perfectly synchronized with his brother's thrusts. They've done this thousand of times, they knew each other's bodies so well and knew how to move so that both could enjoy it.  
One of Magnus' hand moved from Lorgar's hips to his dick, gently stroking it.  
It was the first time they were having sex during Lorgar's heat however and their sensations were million times stronger than usual. Magnus kept thrusting, never turning his gaze off from his omega. _His_. 

The Red King lowered himself on Aurelian, smelling the exotic and erotic scent on his tattooed neck. He licked it, savoring his brother's salty and perfect skin.  
Lorgar hugged him, his grey eyes narrowed because of the pleasure Magnus was giving him. 

"Do it", he said with a low and trembling voice.  
They were both close to their peaks. 

"Do it, Magnus", Lorgar was begging him, a tear falling down his cheek.  
Magnus obeyed, even if he would have probably done it even without Lorgar's consent, as he for the first time seemed lost to his own lust.  
Omega in heat were so damn dangerous for alphas. 

A loud moan escaped Lorgar's lips as Magnus bit him where shoulder and neck meet, forcing his teeth deeply as he increased his thrusts' speed.  
It didn't take long to them to finally release themselves.  
Magnus hugged his little brother with strength, his dick completely inside as his liquid filled him.

After a few moments, Lorgar raised one hand while still panting, gently caressing Magnus' red hair but stopped when he heard a weird sound. 

A purr. A single purr. He was sure it was a purr.  
Lorgar started touching his brother's hair again, while he could still feel him filling him with cum. 

Again, purr. His grey eyes were wide open as he watched his big brother definitely enjoy his touches. Magnus was.. Purring? Like a big cat?  
"Magnus.. Is that you-?". 

"Mh.. It's normal". 

"Really?". Well, Guilliman surely hasn't done this. 

Magnus nodded, his light blue eye on Lorgar again. "I like your touches as I'm releasing myself inside". 

Lorgar stopped his hand. 

"Mh?", Magnus seemed disappointed that his golden brother wasn't touching him anymore. 

Suddenly, the red primarch cried out in surprise and pain: Lorgar was pulling his red hair, clearly annoyed. 

"Lorgar!". 

"You will shut your mouth, Magnus. Do not forget that I can hurt your _miniMagnus_ by only contracting my lower muscles". 

Magnus growled a little, displeased, but didn't dare to oppose him and just kept quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many primarchs and I still have an hard time looking for the perfect pair that inspire me to write them.  
> Really, I accept suggestions.


	5. Fulgrim/Perturabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulgrim needs a hand on a project he want to realize, unfortunately Perturabo refuses to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Omega/Submissive Alpha (mostly).

"He doesn't listen to me and I need his help. I want it to be perfectly done".

"Just ask Dorn instead". Ferrus' hologram image was disturbed, usually waving or changing with lower quality video, even if the audio was rather good.

Fulgrim sighed. "He would at least have the decency to listen, but he's an omega, it would be rather boring".

It was now Ferrus' turn to sigh, his brother was always so hard to please and he put too much attentions to his brothers' genders, even if Ferrus couldn't really understand why.  
"Try to convince him then. Perturabo will probably accept your request if you give him in exchange something he needs".

Fulgrim kept quiet for a second, thinking about his brother's words. Ferrus was probably right, the Lord of Iron would work for him if only he could give him something worth his request.  
A smile curved his perfect pink lips as he nodded toward the hologram. "You're right, brother. I'll try to follow your advice then, thank you".

Ferrus only lowered his head a little, remaining silent as he watched his albino brother smiling. He knew that smile on his brother's lips and he knew Fulgrim was up to no good, but he asked nothing.  
"Tell me how it goes and call me if you need anything".

"Sure, see you next time Ferrus". Fulgrim turned off the hologram then moved his eyes on his first captain, a confident expression on his pale and beautiful face.  
"Sent a message to the _Iron Blood _and inform them that I request a meeting with my brother".__

__-_ _

__Fulgrim was the first to enter the meeting room on Perturabo's flaship, after giving his sons the order to wait outside. Wearing his most magnificent and royal armor, built more for the aesthetics than for actual use in war, he awaited his brother's arrival, sitting on one of the chairs before the big metal table._ _

__After more than fifteen minutes, the door finally opened, revealing the giant and large figure of Perturabo, wearing his full armor, and he was clearly displeased to be there and Fulgrim was obviously angry for all the time his brother has make him wait for him._ _

__"I've been waiting for 15 minutes and 32 seconds", Fulgrim said once the door was close, his arms crossed._ _

__"I had something to do and I still have, so be quick and tell what you want"._ _

__Fulgrim sighed, his brother's manners were so bad. However, he could still tolerate him.  
"I still want you to help me with my little work"._ _

__"And I've already told you that I'm not gonna help you"._ _

__Fulgrim forced a smile and rose to his feet, approaching his brother with small and graceful steps.  
"I'll own you something. Come on, do me this little favor and I'll reward you properly for it". _ _

__Perturabo stood quiet for a little time, thinking about Fulgrim's offer, but then spoke again. "I don't think you have something I would enjoy"._ _

__The pale primarch stopped right before his brother, a delightful smile on his lips. He moved one arm and his gentle and warm hand touched his brother's hard and dark cheek, causing him to froze in surprise._ _

__Suddenly, Perturabo frowned. He air was filled with Fulgrim's omega pheromones, an incredible sweet scent coming from the Palatine Phoenix._ _

__"What are you doing?", Perturabo asked, keeping his cool but secretly confused by his brother's behavior._ _

__"I'm sure I have something that's worth your help", his hand's touch was light, his little long fingers were delicate and hot, completely different from his brother's hard and cold skin._ _

__The Lord of Iron said nothing, this was something he wasn't used to and he didn't know how to behave in such situations. He couldn't trust Fulgrim's touches completely, he was ready to fight at any moment, but a little part of him was enjoying this warm, these gentle touches. He had never been so intimate with someone._ _

__Fulgrim seemed to notice his thoughts, as he moved closer, gently placing the other arm around Perturabo's hips.  
He was an omega, but he wasn't like his other brothers, he didn't think of his gender like an obstacle, but rather as an advantage. Alphas were strong and dominant, but they were slaves of their own instincts. Fulgrim learned how to control his pheromones, at least when he wasn't in heat, and with time he learned that no alpha could resist his smell and in the end he always get what he wanted from them. _ _

_Strong and dominant only in their appearance_ , he thought of them. 

A light color of red painted Perturabo's cheeks and Fulgrim noticed it. His dark eyes were starting to tremble, he wasn't able to directly watching his beautiful brother in the eyes anymore.  
_He's starting to lose it_ , Fulgrim thought while a embracing Perturabo, gently laying on him. 

"Don't hold back, I'm sure you want it too", he whispered to his ear while carefully smelling his alpha's scent, even though it was very similar to the actual iron's one. 

__"I don't", was everything Perturabo was able to say without letting his confused emotions getting in the way.  
"What are you doing, Fulgrim?". _ _

__"I'll show you that there is something I can give you worth the help I need from you", he smiled, gently caressing his brother's cheeks and laying his pink and warm lips on his brother's._ _

__Perturabo didn't dare to move, frozen and confused.  
Fulgrim kissed him, his lips were incredibly soft against Perturabo's hard and cold ones. He moved his hands to his neck, his touches light and graceful. Perturabo was having an hard time believing those fingers were his brother's, as he has always thought only women could have such a delicate skin. _ _

__"Come, let's make you more comfortable", Fulgrim said, taking his brother's hand and guiding him toward the table. He made Perturabo lay his back on the table and Fulgrim kissed him again, then watched his brother's red cheeks, gently squishing them a little. Perturabo still refused to look at him directly in the eyes._ _

___So cute_ , Fulgrim though. _ _

__After one last kiss, Fulgrim knelt before the table, between this brother's wide open legs. He smiled at him while undoing the piece of armor between his legs then lowered his gaze over the nearly hard length before his eyes. His pheromones did their work really well, exciting even the Lord of Iron.  
Fulgrim gave some light strokes, then spit on his hands, soaking Perturabo's cock with other few strokes only to take it into his mouth immediately after. _ _

__He heard a little moan of surprise leaving Perturabo's lips and it was enough to make him feel the pleasure moving through his legs too. Fulgrim started to suck, initially slow, to let his mouth getting used to his brother's really thick length, then faster and deeper. He could feel Perturabo's eyes on him, watching him in that submitted position and surely enjoying both his work and the sounds Fulgrim was making while sucking him off._ _

__After some minutes, Fulgrim felt a big and heavy hand on his head, caressing his hair only to push his head more closely, forcing him to take his brother's cock deeper. He felt Perturabo forcing his mouth shut, only some little growls of pleasure escaped, without making many more noises.  
The strength of his hand on Fulgrim's silver hair and those sounds Perturabo made with his deep voice only caused Fulgrim to get hard too, so he lowered one hand to his manhood, undid his armor piece and started to stroke his own dick. _ _

__To Fulgrim's surprise, it took really a long time to Perturabo to finish and release himself and only in that moment he released a louder moan, panting as he watched his pale brother drinking all his semen.  
When finished, Fulgrim watched his brother with a satisfied smile on his beautiful and androgynous face, even if heavy breathing. Perturabo's dick was one of the thickest Fulgrim has ever seen, it was already hard to take it into the mouth, let's not talk about breathing with that thing thrusting inside your mouth. _ _

__Perturabo said nothing, still panting, his face completely red. He stood up after a short rest, ready to go away immediately. "You've had your fun enough, I'm returning to my works"._ _

__Fulgrim didn't even stand up, he remained with his knees on the ground and stopped Perturabo from walking away simply by touching his legs, then moved seductively his hands on his butt.  
"You're still hard", he said with a smile on his pale feature. _ _

__Perturabo growled. "It's your fault. You filled the room with your omega pheromones"._ _

__After a short chuckle, Fulgrim returned his attention to the man before him. "Let me fix it then"._ _

__The Lord of Iron said nothing, remaining quiet again, studying his brother even though he couldn't see nothing but lust in his purple eyes._ _

__A small nod was everything Fulgrim needed to continue, and so it was. He rose before him and kissed his cheek. He thought his brother wasn't an expert in these matters and he was right, Perturabo looked completely confused and embarrassed, though he was rather good at keeping his cool._ _

__"Make yourself comfortable, lay down. I'll do everything", Fulgrim smile grew larger when seeing his brother obeying, sitting on the ground. He approached him, his knees on the ground again, and started to kiss him again, this time leading the way, gently opening his mouth and forcing his tongue inside, teaching his brother how to do it, how to give and gain pleasure with those long kisses.  
When he left him, they were both panting._ _

__"Let me see how you do it now"._ _

__Fulgrim moved his fingers before Perturabo's mouth and, after a short time of refusing them, he took them inside. "Use your tongue, as if you were kissing me, like you did before"._ _

__Perturabo did as he was asked and Fulgrim parted his fingers more, causing his mouth to open wide, wanting to see the job he was doing.  
When his fingers were soaked enough, he gently pulled them out.  
"It's your first time, but you're really good at it", he said while moving his fingers between his legs, touching his entrance. _ _

__"It's not my first time", Perturabo replied, though his red cheeks seemed to said the opposite._ _

__"But your face is so red- Ah!", a loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he was moving his fingers inside, stretching his walls._ _

__Perturabo stood quietly, watching him without saying anything more.  
When Fulgrim was finally ready, he moved closer and guided his brother's dick to his entrance, lowering himself to feel it inside. He was slow with his movements, probably adjusting himself to Perturabo's thick length, and he kept with this for many minutes until Perturabo forced him down by his hips, causing Fulgrim to take it fully inside in one trust and leaving out a louder moans of both pain and pleasure.  
Fulgrim trembled a little, feeling like he was impaled there. _ _

__"You were too slow", Perturabo said. With his big hands on the pale brother's hips, he helped his movements. Or actually, Perturabo caused him to lowering himself on his length with more strength, faster, using much force for it. Fulgrim said nothing against it, even if part of him didn't like how much strength his brother was using on his hips, but thank to it the thrusts were pleasurable, even if always with a little of pain as he felt his internal walls being stretched to their limits. He couldn't help but moan, placing his hand on Perturabo's shoulders._ _

As time passes, Perturabo started to move up and down his own hips too, the pheromones inside the room were causing him to lose all his control, those and all the sweet noises coming out from Fulgrim's mouth. His pale brother moved closer, hugging him on his shoulders to find a way to rest his body as he was feeling his strength leaving him, both because of his orgasm coming closer and because of how Perturabo was keeping him.  
_I'll do everything_ , he said before, but now it was actually Perturabo leading the thrusts, and Fulgrim was completely fine with that. 

__"You're really tight", Perturabo managed to say while forcing his brother's ass to take him fully inside again. Fulgrim said nothing, only loud moans leaving his lips, as he couldn't focus on anything else other than the pleasure between his legs._ _

__This went on for many more minutes, Fulgrim was the first one to reach the peak, letting his semen flow on their armors. Perturabo kept going anyway, something Fulgrim was secretly grateful for, until he eventually came, filling his brother's insides, fully and deeply._ _

__They stood like this for a while, panting, Fulgrim laying on his brother's breastplate.  
Perturabo was the first to move. He helped Fulgrim to stay up and rose to his feet, walking toward the other side of the room, looking for something to clean his armor with. _ _

__Fulgrim rose some seconds after, leaning on the table to rest a little more. He smiled to his brother, watching him cleaning his armor with some papers, then throwing them away.  
"Not bad, really". _ _

The Iron Lord only replied when he was finished cleaning up his breastplate and fixed his armor on again. "I told you, it wasn't my first time".  
He walked away, toward the door.  
"I give you five minutes, then I'll order my sons to force you out of my ship". 

__"Wait", Fulgrim said right before Perturabo could open the door. "What about the favor I've asked you?"._ _

__The Lord of Iron stood still for a second. "I'll think about it", then he left the room._ _

__Fulgrim smiled._ _


	6. Lion El'Jonson/Alpharius/Omegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha x Omega x Alpha

"What are you doing?".

His serious voice broke the cold silence between them.

The Lion, primarch of the First legion, was leaning down towards his smaller brother, analyzing his scent but without showing any emotions at all like always.  
Alpharius instead was clearly annoyed by his brother's behavior, even if he could easily control his voice behind his helmet.

"You have a different smell since you returned from the command deck", the Lion said, "Yet you have been out of here for only 14 minutes, if I'm still talking to the same person as before".

"It's me, brother. There is nothing to worry about", Alpharius replied.

Lion was suspicious, but he was sure he has been talking to a fellow primarch both times, the feelings was the same, no human could give him such feeling. However, even if the voice, the height and the behavior was the same as before, his scent wasn't.  
Just fourteen minutes before, a different scent was running out of the primarch of the Alpha Legion, an omega's scent, definitely, but now it was gone. Or actually, it was still there, but the man before him was releasing a completely different scent, as if his body was responding to the omega's perfume too. As if the man before him was an alpha, no more an omega.

Alpharius walked toward the meeting table, carefully avoiding his brother, and started reading some papers he had in front. "Let's finish this ones quickly so that you can return to your ship, brother, I know you have much to do and I'm sure you don't want to waste more time in here".

"What does it mean?".

Alpharius rose his head from the papers to face his brother, still controlling his voice, trying to hide his annoyance. "Excuse me?".

"Why do you have a different scent than before? Did you take some kind of drugs? Can you change your gender? Or there is something I don't know?". Though he was still keeping his calm, it was clear that this situation was disturbing him on a very high level. Alpharius knew the Lion was always hiding his true nature, that he was indeed a beast dressed like a king, that his nose was more accurate than most of his brothers', however it was still surprising to see it.   
Surprising but so damn irritating, especially now.

"Answer me", the Lion continued. "Are you really an omega or there's something you're hiding from me?". 

Alpharius couldn't quite answer that. To say that he was an omega was one of the greatest hit to his pride he could manage to do, even if it was a lie. To say that an omega was leading the Last legion, to say it right before the Lion, the First, an alpha, was too much for his pride. However he couldn't reveal the truth about his twin neither.   
After some seconds, Alpharius responded, a little smirk on his lips.   
"Men keep secrets for a good reason, you know it as well as I do". 

Good, he used his own words against him. They both were men with many secrets, Alpharius was sure the Lion would understand. 

And so it was, or it seemed at least, as the primarch of the First legion relaxed his muscles and lightly nodded, walking toward the table to his seat. 

-

"It was your fault. Because of you he was about to discover our secret".   
Alpharius words were harsh, acid. Finally taking off his helmet, no more bothering to hide his true emotions.   
"I should leave you like this as a punishment". 

A desperate moan was the first answer he got.   
"Don't, please. I- I need you now". 

On their giant bed was his copy, his identical twin, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to lay down even if his heat was giving him to rest. The room was filled with his scent and Alpharius' body was naturally and instinctively reacting to it even if his mind was still in control.   
The alpha moved one hand to touch the omega's naked leg and it was enough to cause another moan to escape his lips. 

"You should have taken your pills before meeting with him, instead I had to run and get on this ship in time to take your place in the meeting, leaving my duties incomplete because of you", his hand moved to Omegon's hip and he could feel his body tremble under his touch.   
"You deserve a punishment for this". 

"I can help you with it". 

Alpharius instantly turned around, his hand reaching for the dagger hidden behind his armor, ready to fight. But, when he saw the man behind him, he stood there, surprised.   
"How did you find us?" 

"I've followed his scent, it wasn't so hard even if your sons tried to hide it", the Lion pointed at the man on the bed, then crossed his arms again. "So this is the secret you've been hiding, you have a twin". 

Alpharius growled a little, not pleased with the situation, but he couldn't fight the Lion. After a few seconds, he tried to relax and moved his hand away from his weapon. "Lion, this is-". 

"Men keep secrets for good reasons, isn't it? However you've been hiding us not only your twin, but our brother". He moved, approaching them. The primarch in black armor stopped before Alpharius but clearly wanting to approach the primarch on the bed. He watched with cold green eyes his little brother, as for asking permission to get near the omega. Alpharius faced him, with serious grey eyes but told nothing about it, nor he showed to be against it with his body, so the Lion walked to the bed. 

Omegon was trembling, his eyes fixed on the Lion but unable to watch him directly. The alpha moved one hand to touch his cheek. "You were the one I've been talking to in the first half of the meeting, right?", he asked. 

Omegon only nodded, ashamed to be seen in this situation by one of his brothers. 

"You want him, isn't it?", Alpharius asked. "Yes, you do. You can't quite control your instinct, right? It's fine. Take him". 

"Brother!", Omegon protested, shock on his face as he watched his twin. It has been only them for all these years, he couldn't believe Alpharius was just throwing him away like this. 

"You deserve a punishment, I told you so. Let's our brother join us for now", a cruel smile curved his lips as he watched his defenseless twin. He moved his eyes to the Lion. "We'll share him. Don't try to keep him all for yourself or you're out".

The Lion simply nodded then returned his attention to the omega, studying his features, caressing his face and body as the other alpha was taking his armour off.

"I'll take his mouth first, he's quite good at it", Alpharius smiled then moved to the bed once he was completely naked. He went on the bed, resting on his knees while keeping his legs open before his twin's face. "Go on, Omegon".

The Lion observed those two for some moments: they were so similar, completely identical in every detail, yet they had completely different gender. It was clear that they were used to this, especially since Alpharius could control himself so much as if it was completely normal for him to smell his twin's scent during the heat, he even had Omegon to suck him off because he wasn't completely hard yet. The Lion instead was already hard under his armor, his body reacting to the omega's pheromones and to the moan Omegon was making while sucking his twin's dick.  
He hurried up to undress himself too and, once he was free from restrictions, he moved on the bed too, touching between the omega's legs. 

His touched were immediately welcomed with moan and tremblings, so he moved to touch his hips then his thighs. 

"You're loud, omega", Alpharius said, forcing Omegon's head to take him fully and to cease his moans.   
Omegon instinctively moved up his hips, keeling before his twin but desperate to be taken. Fortunately, the Lion was there. 

The alpha moved two fingers inside the lusty omega before him, feeling how wet and hot he already was. He moved them, opening them like a scissor, making sure that Omegon was lubrificated enough. 

Alpharius released his twin's head, satisfied enough with his work even if he hasn't come yet. Omegon moved his hips, as if to invite the Lion inside. 

He didn't had to wait much, as the Lion shoved himself inside. Omegon screamed at first, clenching his fists in surprise and pleasure. He trembled a little, moving his hips to adjust himself to his brother's length.   
The Lion was one of the tallest between the primarchs and it seemed his dick was proportional to his height. Omegon was used to his twin's dick, and he was good with it, but the Lion's one was much bigger and thicker, yet he was already loving it. 

The alpha started to move, thrusting inside, trying to go deeper and deeper inside the omega as he desperately couldn't control his voice, moans continuously escapkng his lips. 

Alpharius watched the scene with interest. His twin was obviously enjoying all of this yet this was supposed to be a punishment. He smiled.   
"Brother, lift him up".

The Lion's gaze fell on his little brother's cunning eyes and for some reason he understood what the other had in mind. Still thrusting, he leaned on him, putting his arms under the kneeling omega's knees then rose again. Omegon let go a loud moan as this new position caused him to be nearly impaled on the alpha's length.

As the Lion kept thrusting, he was now keeping the omega up, with his legs wide open, giving quite a good view to his twin.

Alpharius moved closer and moved his dick near his twin's, keeping them together and moving his hand to masturbate both of them. Omegon was a moaning mess, his face red and sweaty, he watched as his twin touched them both as of they were only one person. Alpharius kept his eyes on him, enjoying his reaction, then moved to kiss him, a passionate and wet kiss, their tongues fighting a battle where Omegon gladly let his twin dominate.

When Lion's thrusts however became too much for him to bear, Omegon broke the kiss to breath more, exhaling air only to release it with louder moans.

"You're enjoying this too much, Omegon. Remember that this should be a punishment for your bad behavior", Alpharius smiled as he slowly shoved himself inside his twin too, the Lion slowing down to let his brother enter the omega.

Omegon screamed, both for pleasure and for pain. The Lion's length was already bigger than what he was used to, but now two dick were forcing inside of him.  
"Alpharius n-no! It's - it's too much!".

"Sh, that's not true. You're a primarch, isn't it? You can take this", the alpha kisses his twin on the cheek, licking his sweet tears. "Come on, don't cry".

The Lion moved his hands, touching Omegon's chest as to reassure him, but when Alpharius was safely inside he returned to his thrusts.  
At the start, they moved together, spreading Omegon's insides with both dicks, but then the Lion's movement became too fast and deep to imitate, so Alpharius moved on his own. Omegon was left moaning and screaming, feeling two powerful dick thrusting inside himself so randomly, completely disorganized, yet fast and deep.

After many minutes, the Lion came. He laid his head on Omegon's shoulder, his blonde long hair falling down as he tighten his grip on the omega as he cum.   
Alpharius' lips curved in a smirk, at least he was lasting longer than his First brother. He kept thrusting until he joined the First in the act. The base of their dicks was thicker and larger than normal, as it was normal when alphas mate with omega during the heat: the knot's use was to ensure that the seed remained inside the omega's body during the whole time the alpha was having his orgasm.  
Omegon came too as the feeling of being filled by two alpha became too much for him.

Alpharius watched his little twin, satisfied for now as Omegon was left completely without strength, laying on his twin's chest. Semen squirting out his ass despite the knots, as they were filling him fully. 

They kept this position for long, as they both had to wait the knot to disappear before going out from Omegon's body.  
Obviously, since it took so much time before they both stopped their cumming, the Lion thought well to ask about their ways of keeping such secret so well hidden, asking them even about some of their spying techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really cliché to put Alpharius as an alpha and Omegon as an omega but meh, Alpharius is so stubborn and prideful that I couldn't help himself.
> 
> P.s. I don't think anyone was wondering about this but yes, in case you didn't know, Dark Angels' armors were basically black pre-Heresy, and Lion's one in particular was black and red-gold.


	7. Horus Lupercal/Sanguinius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birb is horny.

A sweet moan echoed through the dark room.

Sanguinius flapped his giant wings, keeping them open while trying to stay silent. He lifted one of his hand to his mouth to shut himself down, and yet even that seemed difficult for him, as his body started to shiver.

"We shouldn't be-".

"Shh". 

Sanguinius' words died in his throat as his brother touched his soft wing, caressing the sensible skin between the feathers. The angel had to force himself to suffocate another moan, as he was forced down on the desk, his legs trembling.  
"Mhh-", he bit his lips, forcing him mouth shut.

His brother's other hand was working between Sanguinius' legs. At first, he started by stroking the angel's dick, but soon his hand moved to the ass, working and preparing the pink hole, then inserting his fingers with a wet sound.

"If Horus find out that-".

"He won't. I'm sure you'll be a good brother and you won't tell him anything, right?", he was amused and clearly aroused by this little angel. He bit one of Sanguinius' ear and the angel screamed in pleasure, unable to contain himself.

His brother smiled at his reaction. "This is how _he_ touches you, isn't it? Are you thinking about _Horus_ now, right? And yet here you are, moaning under my touches".  
He moved his fingers, exploring his brother's warm butt. "What if I was him right now? Think about him, little angel, think about Horus".

Sanguinius' shivered a little, he has been thinking about him all the time, he couldn't help. They had been a couple since ever, only Horus knew how to touch him and how he liked it. Yet, even if he tried to imagine Horus, his brother's hands were so different, his actions, his touches and his strength were completely different from Horus'.  
Sanguinius felt his brother's hand touching his dick, no more on his wing.  
His brother smiled. 

_____ _

_____ _

____"Ah, yes, so this is the effect he makes you. So cute"._ _ _ _

Sanguinius' cheeks were red, a little embarrassed, however he couldn't help himself. When he thought about _his_ big and rough hands on his skin, _his_ powerful arms keeping him down in place, nearly immobilized and at _his_ own complete mercy, he was already leaking with pre-cum. 

____

__

__________His brother's hand squeezed the angel's dick, on its tip, as if he was trying to make more liquid coming out. Soon, he moved his hand away, licking his brother's pre-cum away, delighted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So cute.. You're so tasty"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sanguinius didn't reply, biting his lower lip. He moaned again, suddenly, as his brother entered another finger, pushing them deeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A shame I can't have you, but it's ok. Soon he'll be here, let's finish this quickly, do you agree with me, little Angel?", he smiled, moving his fingers, thrusting them inside his brother wet and pink hole while resting his head on one of his soft wing, sometimes blowing his warm breath through Sanguinius' feathers, making his moan even louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Warmaster's fleet rejoined with the Blood Angels once again. Since Horus has been appointed as First of the Emperor's sons and master of the Legions, he had spent little time with his angel. Always busy, he rarely could find time to spend with his brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Primarchs met after many hours in the main meeting room of the Vengeful Spirit, immediately starting a conversation regarding their new objective: an highly fortified little empire that counted 19 worlds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just when the meeting was over, after they finally agreed to the plan, Horus transcribed all the details into the file of the computer before him.  
Sanguinius remained on his throne, happily watching his dear brother. The angel was always happy around him, tho he wasn't sure if it was because of Horus' charisma or because of the feeling he had for him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sanguinius relaxed on the throne while Horus wrote down the last orders for his captains. There, the angel noticed how much Horus seemed tired. Under his beautiful grey eyes some dark lines were visible, he looked both tired and quite stressed out.  
Being Warmaster is not an easy task. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Horus stopped his writing for a bit, stretching his back and his arms, pulling his head back for a second, his eyes closed. Then he returned on his work, however he was too tired to do anything else, which was bad, considering that he definitely wanted to enjoy his time with his angel on his bed again after so many months._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Horus shaked his head lightly, trying to focus on his task._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt _something _between his legs. Horus lowered his eyes only to see two pale hands trying to take off the piece of armor between his legs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What- Sang!", he watched his brother keeling between his open legs, focused on his current objective: taking off that damn piece. "What are you doing?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't mind me, keep doing your work", Sanguinius smiled when he finally managed to take off the piece. His cold hands then moved to the fabric, this part was easier to open and soon he finally took what he wanted from the start: Horus' dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Horus wasn't aroused right now, the idea of Sanguinius kneeling before him was exciting but he was too tired for this. The angel however didn't seem to mind at all, as he quickly bowed a little to kiss his brother's length. Horus wanted to complain but when he felt Sanguinius' kisses he immediately gave up. His grey eyes were fixed on his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Sanguinius took him into his mouth, Horus shivered a little. Soon, the only sounds in the room where Horus' fingers writing his last orders and the wet sounds of the angel's hot mouth talking his brother's dick, slowly liking and sucking as he knew Horus liked.  
It took longer than usual to Sanguinius to make his brother hard, but he eventually managed to do it. Horus unfortunately wasn't unaffected by the angel's touches - or licking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Forgive me, brother, but I doubt I can satisfy you properly today", Horus eventually said, a smile on his face as he watched down to his angel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sanguinius stopped working with his mouth and changed with his hands, stroking Horus' dick with both hands. He smiled back, gently. "You don't need to, I know that you're tired. Today is only for you", he returned to his work using his mouth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a grin on his lips, Horus moved one hand to Sanguinius' hair, gently caressing it as reward for his good job. It didn't last much however, as he pulled his head closer to his body, forcing the angel to take more.  
Feeling that big, strong hand on his hair, pulling him until he had it all in his throat was a bliss for the angel. He couldn't breathe, he was forced to suck more, trying to get even a little bit more of air. Loud wet sounds were coming out of his mouth, as Horus' long dick was choking him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After many minutes - which seemed like an eternity for Sanguinius - Horus finally came. Pulling his brother's head closer, till the base of his cock, he came abundantly and the angel took every drop of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Horus released his grip on his brother, panting and relaxing on his throne, tired but satisfied. Sanguinius licked his lips and lifted his head toward his brother, still kneeling before him and between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're hard", Horus said with a grin on his lips, watching between Sanguinius' legs: his red robes couldn't hide his arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The angel smiled back, red on his cheeks. "Yeah.. Mind to take care?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Horus fixed himself on the throne, sitting properly again. "I think I already told you about it", he smiled, his face proud and relaxed, his eyes low on his little angel. "Did you miss me during all these months, Sang?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sanguinius nodded, his hand already reaching for his dick, touching it right before his brother's gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Show me how you did without me"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sanguinius whined a little, but then raised his robes, showing to the Warmaster - _his master_ \- how much wet he was: his pale dick twitching hardly against his stomach while some drops of pre-cum were already coming out and his little hole, wet and begging for attention. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Horus smiled proudly at such view. "You only needed to suck me off to get this wet? You're really a bad, dirty little angel"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The angel's cheeks were red now, because of both shame and arousal. He lowered one hand and stroked his dick a little, but immediately after went for his pinky hole, teasing it before entering with two fingers, letting out some if his juices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I can't see much like this, Sang"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sanguinius moaned, he was trying to hold his voice as his fingers went deeper inside him. He sat on the floor, his legs wide open for his brother to see, then lay down and lifted his hips, so that Horus could see everything he was doing to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Touch your nipples, I know how much you like when I do it to you", his voice was low and hard, enough that the angel felt like he could cum just by hearing other orders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Following his new order, Sanguinius brought one hand under his robes, to his nipple, and started teasing it, taking the pink sensitive button with his fingers, squeezing it. His hips trembled a little, his ass wet as his fingers were working inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stop biting your lips, I want to hear your voice", Horus grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Again, Sanguinius obeyed and opened his mouth, letting out obscene and dirty sounds as he touched himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Horus.. Mh!", the angel trembled again, overwhelmed by pleasure. He wanted to beg him, tears were falling from his eyes as he desperately fought back the urge to beg his brother to take him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Move your hand", Horus said and Sanguinius opened his eyes again, confused. Horus lowered himself a little, still sitting on his throne, and lifted one of his hand toward his brother's ass. He moved away Sanguinius' hand and touched the skin right out his wet and pulsing hole. When his fingers were wet enough with the angel's juices, he entered three fingers and Sanguinius cried out in pleasure. Horus' hands were way bigger than his own and he was not delicate with his touches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Horus thrusted his fingers inside the begging hole of his little brother, enjoying the view the angel was giving him. Sanguinius panted, moaning incessantly while touching both his nipples, squeezing them as his dick was hurting for attention. But Horus would have never give his brother's dick the attention it needed, as he always loved to see his angel cum only for what he was doing to his whole body, not certainly because he was masturbing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Soon, Horus added another finger and Sanguinius cried out again, this time feeling a little of pain inside his ass as his brother was stretching him wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Horus, I'm -", Sanguinius didn't manage to finish his sentence that his body twitched, his wings wide open and still as he cum, staining his red robes and his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He cum a lot. When it was over, Horus slowly removed his fingers and the angel fell completely on the ground, finally satisfied by his lover.  
By _his_ master. 


End file.
